headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampblade 6
"Vampblade" is the untitled sixth issue issue of the first ''Vampblade'' ongoing comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The story was written by Jason Martin with artwork and inks by Winston Young. It was colored by Marcelo Costa and lettered by Adam Wollet. The story was edited by Kevin Freeman with Colleen Boyd as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a July, 2016 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Mom the Spaceknight enters the Comic Planet and begins blasting at Katie Carva with her energy blades. Henry Buscema ducks for covers, and Mom trains her weapon upon him. Vampblade deflects the blast, but Mom then fires another shot that blasts through the chest of a customer coming into the store. Mom defeats Vampblade and brings her back to her home in Warren, Michigan. She has her tied up at the kitchen table and feeds her a bowl of her famous chili. Having removed her spaceknight armor, Mom tells Katie that she is working for the Glarkians and is committed to destroying anything that might threaten their insidious conquest of Earth. She is doing this all to protect her young daughter, Emma, who is playing outside. Mom drags the bound Katie into the garage where she intends on killing her. Her husband returns home, and when he opens the garage door, Katie escapes by hopping the chair she is tied to down the street. Mom gives chase while the father checks on Emma. Katie continues chair-hopping down the sidewalk until she finds some utility workers operating near a manhole. She dives down into the manhole to escape. Mom releases two Glarkians from her blade that possess the construction workers and orders them to give chase. Appearances Featured characters * Vampblade, Katie Carva Supporting characters * Henry Buscema Antagonists * Mom the Spaceknight Minor characters * Emma * Spaceknight husband * Unidentified comic store customer Organizations * None Races * Humans * Altered humans * Glarkians Locations * Michigan :* Detroit :* Comic Planet :* Warren Items * Chains * Power armor * Swords * Vampblades Vehicles * Automobiles * Truck Miscellaneous * Alien parasites * Energy projection * Female partial nudity * Possession * Profanity Notes & Trivia * Vampblade was created by Jason Martin and Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in a cameo panel in her civilian identity in ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #8 in February, 2015. She made her first full appearance in Vampblade attire in a cliffhanger panel at the end of ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #9 in March, 2015. * This series is rated M for Mature. Stories contain adult content including strong language, nudity, sexual situations, and scenes of graphic violence. * The warning disclaimer on the cover indicates that this issue contains cosmic blade dueling, kidnapping, and world famous child recipes! Stay alert! * This issue shipped with three variant covers as well as adult variations of all alternate covers. The first variant features Mom the Spaceknight and was illustrated by Winston Young. This also shipped with a riqu variant showcasing Katie Carva's breasts. The artist variant was by Joe Pekar and had a limited print run of 1,500 copies. This version also shipped with a nude variant, limited to 2,000 copies. The 90s Monster variant was by Andrew Mangum, which also shipped with a nude variant. The Magnum variant was limited to 1,500 copies, and the nude variant was limited to 2,000 copies. A San Diego Comic-Con exclusive variant was illustrated by Dan Mendoza with a limited print run of 500 copies. The SDCC risqu variant of the Mendoza cover had a print run of 1000 copies. * This issue establishes that the Vampblades are made from Anti-Zarian metals. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *